duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin
}} Super Battle Guynext × Shin is the 16th DMR pack in the OCG. It has a counterpart, DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku. Details *This set features 58 cards, including; **1 Double Victory Rare **1 Victory Rares **2 Super Rares **4 Very Rares **14 Rares **14 Uncommons **22 Commons *There are 22 cards that have a Rare card rarity or below that are printed in both DMR-16 sets. However, many of them have different illustrations. *Double Victory cards and Victory Rares have the same packaging rate, 9 per carton. (12 boxes=1 carton) *There is also a 9 trillion Due-Yen token which appears extremely rarely. (More than 1 out of every 12 boxes?) Reprinted Cards: *Emergency Typhoon *Lifeplan Charger *Large Gathering! Acorn Army Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *True Escape Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Guynext, Super Battle Victory Dragon *Neverend, True Destiny King *Ribulibarrier, Holy Sphere *Bell the Elemental *Master Spark *Octopuscal, Great Captain *Andro Saver, Martyrdom Wings *Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall *Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore Contents *㊙1d/㊙2d Nu Metal Avenger Revenge, Dragon Edge *㊙2d/㊙2d Hellvorof, Prison Dragon Edge *VV1a/VV1 Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress VV1b/VV1 Guynext, Super Battle Victory Dragon *V1a/V1 Endless Heaven, True Holy Church V1b/V1 Neverend, True Destiny King *S1/S2 Goal do Leiy, Holy Hero *S2/S2 Sb Ryuuisou, Dragment Symbol *1/54 Evelaurent, Mercy Dragon Elemental *2/54 Valhalla Master, Spark Dragon Elemental *3/54 Gou Break Dragon *4a/54 Judaiou, Dinosaur World Tree 4b/54 Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King *5/54 Ribulibarrier, Holy Sphere *6/54 Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental *7/54 Heaven Rosia, True Dragon Edge *8/54 Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol *9a/54 Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress 9b/54 All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul *10/54 Dragment Innovation *11/54 Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon *12a/54 Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace 12b/54 All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul *13/54 Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge *14/54 Mettagils, Passion Dragon *15/54 Linkwood's Soul Burning *16/54 Bell the Elemental *17/54 Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind *18/54 Miramekke, Barrier Style *19/54 Sadoniaras, Instant Guard Dragon Elemental *20/54 Master Spark *21/54 Protection Circle *22/54 Octopuscal, Great Captain *23/54 The Mister, Aqua Admiral *24/54 T Pururun *25/54 Diodester, Dark Armor *26/54 Ittaneat, Eating Desire Demon Dragon *27/54 Gatsunto Daipunch, Passion Dragon *28/54 Ira Hop, Explosive Assault *29/54 Linkwood's Dragon Transformation *30/54 Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge *31/54 Fortrezaurus, Fortresskind *32/54 Holy Land Rebirth *33/54 Live, Barrier Ball *34/54 Andro Saver, Martyrdom Wings *35/54 Vuenireo, White Attack Wings *36/54 Newee, Guerrilla Division *37/54 Trois Charger *38/54 Trigaroid, Aqua Spy *39/54 Barrierarmor, Kua Defense Team *40/54 Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division *41/54 Screw Spiral *42/54 Emergency Typhoon *43/54 Barrierbara, Barrier Phantom *44/54 Blade of Mutual Fall *45/54 Revival from Darkness *46/54 Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall *47/54 Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore *48/54 Lore Ceremony, Explosive Swordplay *49/54 Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship *50/54 Bronzezaurus, Bronzekind *51/54 Large Gathering! Acorn Army *52/54 Bearkodash, Bears Style *53/54 Lifeplan Charger *54/54 Berserker Trance Cycles ' ' (.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png More Shields (Each of these spells have an additional ability to draw a card if you have more shields than your opponent when you cast them.) * — Protection Circle * — Screw Spiral * — Revival from Darkness * — Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship * — Berserker Trance back.png|Protection Circle back.png|Screw Spiral back.png|Revival from Darkness back.png|Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship back.png|Berserker Trance Barrier (Each of these creatures have "Barrier" in their name, as well as the Escape ability.) * — Live, Barrier Ball * — Ribulibarrier, Holy Sphere * — Barrierarmor, Kua Defense Team * — Barrierbara, Barrier Phantom * — Miramekke, Barrier Style back.png|Live, Barrier Ball back.png|Ribulibarrier, Holy Sphere back.png|Barrierarmor, Kua Defense Team back.png|Barrierbara, Barrier Phantom back.png|Miramekke, Barrier Style Shield Trigger - Mana Arms Creatures (Each of these creatures have a "Mana Arms: 5" ability that gives them the file:shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger keyword when there is 5 cards of their respective civilization in the mana zone. They also each cost 7 mana, have 6000 power, and a Command Dragon race.) * — Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental * — Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol * — Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon * — Mettagils, Passion Dragon * — Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind dmr16極-5.jpg|Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental dmr16極-7.jpg|Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol dmr16極-11.jpg|Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon dmr16極-13.jpg|Mettagils, Passion Dragon dmr16極-17.jpg|Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind Megacycles The following cycles are shared between this set and DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku. All Over the World (Each of these dragheart fortresses can combine into a 5-part dragheart creature.) * — Whitey, Dragon Soul Church * — Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress * — Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace * — Redbull, Dragon Soul Castle * — Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins dmr16極-6a.jpg|Whitey, Dragon Soul Church back.png|Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress back.png|Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace dmr16極-14a.jpg|Redbull, Dragon Soul Castle dmr16極-18a.jpg|Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins "Guerrilla Division" (Each of these creatures can have more than 4 copies of themselves in a deck, as well as gaining extra power and the Double Breaker ability when you have 5 or more in the battle zone.) * — Newee, Guerrilla Division * — Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division * — Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division * — Nikka, Guerrilla Division * — Prepre, Guerrilla Division back.png|Newee, Guerrilla Division back.png|Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-43.jpg|Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-46.jpg|Nikka, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-51.jpg|Prepre, Guerrilla Division Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs